


The Huntress

by NowImJustSomebodyThat



Series: To Come Back To [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Creepy OC, Graphic horror, Horror, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowImJustSomebodyThat/pseuds/NowImJustSomebodyThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever searched for the monster under the bed, knowing it's there, and it isn't?<br/>Where did it go? Who took it?<br/>She did.<br/>The Huntress.<br/>A cruel, heartless woman who's only purpose seems to be to kill and hunt people and things that belong in the shadows.<br/>But there's more to this woman than meets the eye, and Sting want to know every little bit about the woman with one foot in the grave, and one foot out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rustyrose slid through the bushes as he searched for his target, eyes darting towards every sound that reached his ears. Ever since Bluenote had taken over Grimore Heart as Master, he’d made it every mage’s mission to find the Huntress.  
Her name was muttered in fear in every dark guild, her ways of wiping people off this earth burned into people’s memory. Rustyrose knew she’d be a great asset to the guild, but the risks associated with her ‘locating and capture’ - as Bluenote put it - were too great for Rustyrose to not think about what he was doing.  
Cobwebs knitted the old, knotted trees together, and Rustyrose shivered as a spider tumbled down in front of him.  
Then he heard it.  
The faint sound of a piano playing, it’s notes echoing off the trees, surrounding the dark mage in it’s sweet melody. As if in a trance, Rustyrose followed the sound, walking away from the path to his right. His feet trailed don the ground as he shuffled forward, eyes glazed over. Thicker and thicker the brambles became, and thorns clawed at his feet, trying to stop him moving forward, pulling him back. But he tore through them and kept on walking.  
Then, he saw it.  
Standing in the middle of a dark, dreary graveyard, was a girl with long, black hair and blood-red lips. She wore an old-fashioned black and white dress, which was splattered with blood. She was surrounded by skeletons and demons, which were dancing around her in a circle, save for one, who was playing a stone piano. Rustyrose edged closer and closer, before stopping at the edge of the woods, his figure partially hidden by the thick leaves and branches of the trees around him.  
Rustyrose looked closer, and the moon showed for a brief moment. Then, he could make out three familiar faces. Azuma, Bluenote, and, to his shock, Zancrow were all kneeling at her feet, hands tied tightly behind their backs.  
The music got faster and faster, and quiet words that were once carried away in the wind became louder and louder.  
“Creaking Van Iddli Fla Lu Va  
Pretty Sah Lu Feh Iddli Twu Ki Padi  
Trelly Goilly Doilly Seli Pretty Chedi  
Emi Swalin Gwoh  
Seri Ferin Dorin Greh  
Fairy Seiry Don  
Sweedes Machin Twinky Doo  
Fweeden Soreti.”, The skeletons echoed, before stopping suddenly. Two demons stepped forward, grabbed Azuma, and dragged him to the girl.  
“Let me go!”, He protested, but the skeletons only smiled a bony smile as he was forced to kneel at her feet.  
She lifted his chin so their eyes met. “I am the Huntress. I hunted you.”, She smiled. “Kiss of Death.”, Her lips turned pitch black, and she leaned down. Her lips brushed his, and a brownish glow flowed out of his mouth, before forming a brown orb. As more of the glow was sucked out of him, Azuma became paler and paler, and older. Once the glow stopped flowing out of his mouth, Azuma collapsed, and his body turned to dust.   
The brown orb, however, darted around the girl, before stopping and pressing itself against her left hand. When the glow faded, a set of thick, black stitches was revealed, similar to the ones decorating her arms, legs and face.  
“W-Wait, no.”, Bluenote whispered as he was picked up and thrown at her feet. He looked up at her, and met her bright red eyes. “Please, let me go.”  
“I look forward to you serving me.”, She whispered, before doing to Bluenote what she did to Azuma. But, instead of the glow being brown, it was a royal blue. It formed an orb, and darted towards her right elbow, where it formed another set of stitches.  
Rustyrose was frozen: Who was she? Was this the legendary power of the Huntress? Suddenly, he felt a bony hand wrap around his throat, and he slowly turned his head to see a skull, black holes where it’s eyes should be.  
“Mistress, he was watching.”, It rasped, and The Huntress turned around, a twinkle in her crimson eyes.  
“Rustyrose, I’ve been expecting you.”, Her voice was like sugar, and it drew him in. His mind was blank as he walked up to her, eyes blank. He kneeled at her feet, and she smiled, trailing a hand on his cheek. “Good boy.”  
“Who are you?”, He asked, and she took off his glasses, the tips of her fangs peeking out from crimson lips when she smiled.  
“You are a brave soul, Rustyrose.”, She said, before leaning down. Once her lips were brushing his ear, she whispered, “Artemis, Artemis Cheney.”  
And he willingly accepted the kiss of death.  
This time, the grey that was sucked out of him didn’t become an orb, it became a long, thin silver chain, with an oval locket resting in the middle. It wrapped around her neck, and Artemis opened the locket, before smiling.  
On the inside was a photo of a grey rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doranbolt's nightmare becomes a reality.

Doranbolt’s eyes flew open, and his breath came in short gasps as his eyes darted around the room, making sure he still wasn’t trapped in that nightmare. His sheets were soaked in sweat, and the horrifying scene was etched in his mind.

He was back on Tenrou Island, and he watched as Agnicolia’s roar hit the island. Bits of rock, tree and black smoke hit the gathered Fairy Tail mages, and they went flying. He watched as Lucy hit a boulder, Gildarts crashed into the forests, and Wendy landed at his feet.

Her left eye was split in two by a rock, and a clear jelly oozed from the large gash. A large branch had lodged itself in her stomach, and blood was flowing swiftly out of the wound. Her good eye met his, and bile rose in his throat.

“M-Mest-san...”, She whispered, a tear falling from her right eye, “Help me.”

Doranbolt reached out to grab her, but she began to fade. “Wendy! Wendy!”, He tried to grab her hand, but his hand only went through air. The island behind him began to turn to shadow, and he began to run. The darkness licked at his feet, and he yelled as he tumbled into a crevasse. He tumbled down, down, down, and landed on a rough, dirty floor, which was dimly lit by an unseen source.

“Look, the traitor has joined us.”, A voice sneered, and a thin hand grasped at Doranbolt’s neck.

“N-No, please, let me go.”, Doranbolt pleaded, then the figure came in full view. The raven hair was stained with blood, and it trickled down a snow-white cheek, past furious blue-black eyes. A blue Fairy Tail stamp on their chest was sliced in pieces from old scars, and Doranbolt’s eyes widened slightly as he looked at who his captor was. “Gray.”, There was blood all over his arms, legs and chest, and a long gash went from his left shoulder to his right hip.

“Why are you surprised, you bastard!?”, He yelled, lifting Doranbolt up. “You killed us, you left us there to die.”

“Gray, be nice.”, A feminine voice echoed out of the shadows, and Doranbolt’s throat dried up immediately as a bloody Lucy walked out. Her right eye was gone, and her left arm was missing everything elbow down. Her legs were missing large chunks of flesh, and her clothes were in tatters. She grabbed his hand, and sighed. “So warm, so warm.”, She stroked his skin, and met his eyes. “We trusted you, you know.”

“Don’t talk to scum like that, Lucy.”, Another voice hissed, and pink-red hair came into view. A bloody, scaled scarf and black vest and pants followed, then furious, fiery black eyes, which were framed with cuts and blood.

“N-Natsu...”, Doranbolt’s eyes began to water as every mistake was thrown back at him, again and again.

“Traitor.”, Now, he couldn’t mistake that voice. The Titania walked forward, and she looked horrifying. Half of her face was bloody flesh, and her stomach was in tatters, exposing white bone. Her hair was burned, and her limbs a matted mix of blood, flesh and bone.

“Erza-san, Lucy-san, Gray-san, Natsu-san, who’s there?”, The voice had Doranbolt in tears, and he looked down as the bluenette walked out. “Mest-san?”

“Wendy, Wendy I’m so sorry.”, Doranbolt cried, and she stepped forward, before hugging him. He buried his head in her bloody hair, before screaming as a searing pain went through his back, behind his heart. Something was moving inside of him, and it felt like tentacles,

or fingers.

Wendy pulled away, and in her hand was a heart. His heart, and it was still beating. Wendy smiled as she looked at the bloody muscle, before slowly taking a bite.Her snow-white teeth were stained with crimson as she swallowed the flesh, and soon she had devoured it all. “You can finish him off.”, The bluenette nodded to her four companions, and their nails tore at Doranbolt’s flesh, ripping it apart like paper.

Soon his screams gurgled into silence, and the torture stopped when he was barely anything, scraps of skin draped across a bone frame. He watched as his murderers walked away, vicious smiles on their faces, and Wendy turned around. “The dead have to eat too, Mest-san.”, She said, and the dream finished.

A knock echoed off the wooden door, and it snapped Doranbolt out of his horrors. He glanced uncertainly at the door, before throwing on a robe and opening it. And standing in the doorway was the person he had to see.

“Great nightmare.”, She smiled, before walking past him and sitting on his chair. “Best I’ve seen in years.”

“It wasn’t so great for me, you know.”, Doranbolt hissed, and she laughed.

“Don’t get all defensive on me, Mest-san.”, She mocked, and Doranbolt growled.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Oh, is your precious Wendy the only one, hmm?”, His visitor leered, and he snapped.

“Shut up! Shut up! It wasn’t my fault they died okay!? I tried to get them off the damned island but they didn’t listen!”, He yelled, before stopping. His guest was looking him in the eyes, and his eyes seemed to take him to another world.

“Doranbolt, I’ve been to the Underworld many times before, and, let me tell you, I’ve never seen the Titania, or The Salamander, or The Demon Mirajane, or Gildarts.”, She smiled, “They’re still alive.”

“T-They’re alive?”, He breathed, mouth open. She nodded, and he looked away. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I swear on my soul, I’m not lying.”

“I always thought you never even had a soul.”

“Oi! That’s a little low!”, His guest snapped.

“And mentioning Wendy isn’t!?”, He replied, and she lowered her gaze.

“Your right, it was harsh, but, there’s a bright side.”, Doranbolt looked down, and gasped softly as a black mass slid across the floor. It looked a lot like a black jelly, and the Council Member swallowed back vomit as two eyes sprouted from the jelly, staring into him.

“What. Is. That?”, He asked, and Artemis smiled.

“That’s your nightmare. Lovely, isn’t it?”, She nudged it with her foot, and it made a sort of gurgling sound.

“That was inside me?”, Doranbolt whispered, and Artemis nodded. “Ew.”

“I know.”, She glanced down at it, and sighed as it crawled up her leg. She shook it off, and it landed on the floor with a wet ‘splat’. It glared at her, before growing four legs.

“Okay, that’s really creepy.”, Doranbolt muttered, before shivering as it began to shift into something else. Long shards grew out of it’s body, and a snout formed, framed by sharp shards of metal. It’s eyes were a piercing red, and Doranbolt shivered as the wolf finally formed. “What the?”

“Oh, wow, haven’t seen a wolf nightmare before. How long have you had this nightmare, anyway?”, Artemis asked, and Doranbolt eyed the animal.

“Almost seven years.”

“No wonder. Nightmares grow in their ferocity over time.”, Artemis gestured to the wolf, “You have a beauty.”

“You’re a bastard, you know that, right?”, The wolf hissed, and Doranbolt took a step back.

“Did it just... talk?”, He asked, and Artemis nodded.

“They do that.”, She said, before stroking the wolf’s head. It growled softly, eyes closing, and it smiled a wiry smile.

“How are you so comfortable around something as horrific as that?”, Doranbolt asked, and the wolf growled.

“Well you ain’t much of an angel either, Mest-san.”, The wolf’s voice changed from dark and melodic to Wendy’s voice, and Doranbolt’s throat tightened. “You left Fairy Tail on Tenrou Island, it’s your fault they’re dead.”, The wolf hissed, and Doranbolt cowered. “You killed them. Not Zeref. Not Grimore Heart. Not Agnicolia. You did.”

“S-Stop... Please...”, He begged, and Artemis sighed.

She looked down at the wolf, “Wait outside, someone’s there to see you.”, The wolf nodded and jumped out the window. She looked up at the Council Member, and her breath caught in her throat. He was curled up on his bed, knees underneath his chin, and he wasn’t bothering to try and stop the tears silently rolling down his cheek. “Doranbolt?”

“Why are you blaming me?”, He asked, and Artemis sat beside him.

“I’m not, your subconscious is.”

“Subconscious my ass, you’re controlling her.”, He accused, and she sighed.

“I wouldn’t do that, but your nightmare is one of the most horrifying I’ve seen. It is cruel and merciless, and, unless you get over your fear, you’ll still feel the pain.”, She said, and he met her eyes.

“What do I do? I left them there to die...”, He trailed off, and she smiled a soft smile.

“You hope, Doranbolt.”

“Hope?”

“It’s one of the few things that cause us great happiness, but cost nothing.”, She smiled, before walking to the door. “Oh, and I’m not going after Ultear and Meredy. They’re turning to the light. As is Jellal.”, Doranbolt’s head snapped up, and she smiled softly. “Sweet dreams, Doranbolt.” Then he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the best to write, I had so much fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Short chapter, but they get longer slowly and slowly.  
> So, my 'first' Fairy Tail Fan Fiction is a graphic horror that gave grown men nightmares for a week (My beta reader never looked at me the same way again)  
> ENJOY!  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me write faster!


End file.
